1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to circuit board technology, and particularly to a multi-layer circuit board and method for manufacturing the multi-layer circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate the development of miniaturized electronic products with multiple functions, multilayer printed circuit boards are widely used due to their characteristics such as lightness and high-density interconnectability.
Multilayer printed circuit boards are manufactured by using a typical sheet-by-sheet process. First a core substrate is provided, and an inner electrically conductive trace layer is formed on the core substrate. Second, an adhesive layer and a first electrically conductive layer such as a copper foil are sequentially laminated onto the core substrate. Third, a blind hole is formed in the adhesive layer and the first electrically conductive layer. Fourth, a first electrically conductive trace layer is formed by selectively etching the first electrically conductive layer, and a plated metal layer is formed in the blind hole to form a blind via, thus the first electrically conductive trace layer electrically communicates to the inner electrically conductive trace layer by the blind via. Afterwards, another adhesive layer and a second electrically conductive layer are sequentially laminated onto the first electrically conductive trace layer, another electrically conductive trace layer is formed by selectively etching the second electrically conductive layer, and another blind via is formed to electrically communicates the second electrically conductive layer and the first electrically conductive layer. Thus, a multilayer printed circuit board is obtained. However, only one electrically conductive layer can be laminated at one time. Thus, the process for making the multilayer printed circuit board is too long, and a cost for manufacturing the multilayer printed circuit board is too high.
What is needed, therefore, is a multi-layer circuit board and method for manufacturing the multi-layer circuit board to overcome the above-described problems.